The Marauders: Running Through Hogwarts
by Rishoba
Summary: The Marauders who are starting there sixth year at Hogwarts, the making of the map and the rising of Voldemort.
1. Snape's marking potion

_A/N I hope you have fun reading this story, it is my first Marauders fic, please read and review_

**Chapter 1. Snape's Marking Potion**

Mr. Black, could you finally pay attention!" The voice of Professor McGonagall shouted through the classroom.

A boy with long black hair looked up shocked.

"O-of course, Professor," he stumbled. Looking at his three best friends who were laughing silently.

"And I thought you wouldn't get scared by McGonagall this year," his black short haired bespectacled friend said.

"And you too Mr. Potter, this is not primary school!" Professor McGonagall said.

"S-sorry Professor, w-won't happen again," he also stumbled. He dared not to look at his friend.

"Now, when the little children stopped playing I can continue my lesson about Animagi. As you all know the animagi can…"

"Homework for next lesson: I want an essay about the restrictions that were set when Professor F. Ox invented the Animagi Ritual, one roll of parchment! Class dismissed!" said Professor McGonagall. The Marauders as they called themselves picked up there books and left the classroom.

"One roll parchment! One roll! Damn that at least going to cost one evening of our free time!" Sirius said angry.

"Do you really think that Padfoot, we know everything about Animagi, at least I also know the restrictions," Remus said. Remus was the smart one of the group, he had brown hair and looked very tired.

"Thank Merlin we have you Moony," the fourth one said called Peter or Wormtail. He was small and a little overweight. Sirius sighted and looked at James who was watching a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing Prongs?" he asked.

Suddenly a red-haired girl stepped out of the classroom and looked confused at Sirius.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you called Potter, Prongs?" she said.

"Yeah he did, so what?" James said putting away the piece of parchment.

"That is so idiotic, nicknames, so childish also," she said, she turned on her heel and walked away with some girls.

"Just ignore them Prongs," Remus said quietly.

"Why were you checking the map?" Sirius asked.

"Not here, let's go to the unused classroom in this corridor," James said. He walked away and the other three followed them. He opened the door with a soft alohomara and they walked in. Peter lighted some candles and sat down on a table next to Remus, James handed the map to Sirius and he opened it and watched it carefully. He sat down at the teachers desk.

"So what you're up too?" Remus asked.

"I needed to know if the Potions Master, Professor Rumble was away from his filthy office," James said.

"What do you need to do in his office James?" Peter asked insecure, squeeking from excitement.

"Some….ingredients" James said looking at Remus.

"The polyjuice potion, of course, how could I forget, you told me a month ago," Remus said slapping his self on the head.

"Polyjuice Potion? Why do you need Polyjuice Potion?" Sirius asked still looking on the map.

"Our best "friend" and potion expert Snape has a recipe for great marking Potion, which we can use to improve the map," James said.

"How did you find out," Sirius said a big smile on his face.

"About 5 weeks ago, when I had detention with Rumble, Snape entered the office and told him all about how he finally found the solution about an extra essay for Potions he asked for," James said.

"He asked for extra homework? How stupid can you be?" Sirius said with a confused look on his face.

James ignored him.

"Anyway, he was talking about a marking potion which marks people on a map, like ours only better, now…" He stopped in mid-sentence because suddenly the eyes of Sirius widened.

"Quickly, get out of here, McGonagall is coming!" Sirius yelled. They got their stuff and quickly ran under a carpet at the backside of the classroom. Just in time because McGonagall opened the door.

"Strange……" she mumbled, with a wave of her wand she dimmed the candles and closed the door.

Four boys about sixteen years old just started there 6th year at Hogwarts walked through a carpet which just hang there for decoration and to hide a secret passage way. Still panting they stopped walking.


	2. Dog, rat, stag and wolf

_A/N: Thank you for the review, I didn't expect to get one so soon, I will read your fanfic when I have the time. Here is chapter 2._

**Chapter 2: Dog, rat, stag and wolf**

"Where are we?" Peter asked.

"When will you learn Wormtail, where now on the sixth floor nearby the classroom 603," Sirius said irritated.

"Why didn't you warned us earlier?" James said also irritated to Sirius.

"The map is faulty, McGonagall didn't appeared on it, I just saw her on time," Sirius said.

"We were lucky now, we need that recipe from Snape," Remus said still panting, he looked even more tired.

"Are you alright Moony?" James asked.

"Tonight is full moon," Remus said falling on his knees.

"Oh damn, I forgot, he needs to get to the hospital, we can't steal that recipe tonight," James said.

"True, well what are we waiting for, let's get him there," Sirius said. With lot difficulty the three of them helped their friend to the hospital wing,

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, there is something wrong with Remus!" James said overexagarating.

"Right Potter, bring him over here," she said firmly pointing at a bed. He and the 2 others lifted Remus onto the bed and winked at him, he smiled and they turned around and left the hospital wing.

"What are we going to do now?" Sirius asked James

"Don't know, we can't do any homework without Moony, do you have any ideas Wormtail?" said James

"Don't you have Quidditch practice tonight?" He asked.

"You're right, what's the problem with me, it's like I have a hole in my head," said James slamming himself on the forehead.

"They call it love Prongs," said Sirius with a mischeavous twinkle in his eyes

"What are you talking about?" James said irritated

"I said nothing," said Sirius, suddenly very interested at a painting of an old wizard who was reading a book.

"Right, now if you don't mind I'm going to the Great Hall to get stuffed, do you two will follow me?" He said.

"Yeah!" Peter and Sirius both yelled. The trio walked downstairs to the Great Hall and ate as much as they could get.

"Hey Prongs, do you see Snape? He is watching us since we came in," whispered Sirius.

"I bet he tries to figure out where Moony is, just ignore him, he knows nothing," James whispered back. Peter nodded in agreement.

They stood up, gave a nasty look at Snape and walked away, Sirius and Peter walked outside and James walked upstairs to get his Quidditch gear.

Later that evening James, Sirius and Peter were standing in the boy dormitories.

"He must be going now to the WW," Sirius said,

"Yep indeed, let's go," said James, he threw a silvery cloack over the three of them and they dissappeared. A few minutes later the Great doors to enter or leave Hogwarts were opened and closed. Nothing could be heard except the soft october wind till suddenly a bush was heavily moving.

"Seriously Wormtail, one day you are going to cost my life!" James said angry,

"Easy Prongs, he can't do anything about his clumsiness," Sirius said laughing while helping James and Peter up from the ground.

"Okay let's change and go into the hole," James said. With that he slowly changed into a stag. Sirius nodded and also changed into a big dog and Peter who was now standing between a Stag and a dog let out a soft sight and transferred into a rat. As smoothly as those 3 animals could run they arrived at the WW or Whomping Willow. Wormtail speeded forward and pushed a little knot and the tree suddenly stopped moving. James the stag nodded his head towards the dog and the dog and the rat got into a small hole under the tree. 5 minutes later they turned back, with a gian werewolf. The dog, rat, stag and wolf were re-united once again!


	3. A Simple plan

**Chapter 3: Simple Plan**

Thefour animals knew what to do as they could understand each other perfectly, they wandered all around the terrain of Hogwarts observed everything. When the the first rays of the sun came across the far end of the lake they walked back to the Whomping Willow, slowly Remus turned back into a human. He lay on the ground and looked very tired.

James kneeled down at his side.

"Remus…"

"Just go okay, I'll be fine, give me just a minute, this transformation cost a lot of energy," Remus whispered. He was shivering because he was naked. The clothes of the other 3 transformed with them but Remus as he had an unwanted tranformation his clothes just don't fit him when he turns into a werewolf.

"Are you sure Remus?" James said looking scared and worried at his friend.

"Go! Before Madam Pomfrey arrives!" said Remus his voice trembling in frustration. James stood up and nodded towards his other 2 friends, they walked towards the bushes where they left the Invisibility cloak, James threw the cloak over his friends and himself and they walked slowly back to the castle. Luckily it was Saturday and they could go to bed for a few hours. They slipped into the dormitory and went to bed. After 30 minutes James heard his friend Remus coming into the room and after that he fell asleep.

It was around 1.00 o' clock James woke up again by the sun which came to the small window of the dormitory. His friends were still asleep. Remus looked already much better now he was warm and had a strengthening potion. James grinned, this was a nice opportunity, he couldn't let this one slip. He got his wand from the bedside table.

"Glycirinus," he whispered. A green bubble grew at the tip of his wand. At the size of a tennisball James shook the bubble of and the bubble rose high in the air. He looked once again at his friends.

"REDUCTO!" he yelled aiming at the bubble, the bubble exploded with a hard blow that all his friend suddenly sat straight up in bed. James was doubled over from laughter. When he finally got a grip on himself he said:

"You should have seen the look on your faces when the bubble exploded, it was so funny," he said having tears in his eyes.

His friends laughed, first a little bit shocked but then they laughed. They got up and went down towards the great hall. Not many Gryffindors were there, they sat at the down at the end of the table near the teachers table and heard Professor McGonagall softly talking to Dumbledore.

"Albus, Molly just gave birth to a son, they named him Bill," she said smiling.

"That is wonderful news, remind me of sending them a card," Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus, but there is also something else you should know, last night three Death Eaters were spotted.."

"Hush, Minerva, the walls have ears, or at least those four students over there has," Dumbledore said looking directly at the Marauders, he smiled and then turned his attention back towards his food.

The Marauders looked at each other. They of course heard the news about Voldemort and his Death Eaters but lucky for them they or there family had encountered them.

"What are we going to do today?" Sirius asked.

"We still need that recipe, how about tonight?" James said.

"It's a date," Remus said.

"How are we going to do that?" Peter asked.

"Well, one of us has to distract Rumble, so I thought you could do that Wormtail, you are terrible at Potions so you can just act like you don't understand that Vapourising Potion," James said.

"That won't be difficult, because he really doesn't understand the Vapourising Potion," Sirius laughed.

"So that's the plan, you distract him, we get the missing ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion and we all come back together in the secret chamber behind the Mirror," Remus said. They all nodded, stood up and walked away.


	4. Wormtail, thanks!

bChapter 4: Wormtail, thanks/b

Once again James put his invisibility cloack over his friends except Peter. They walked downstairs and got to the office of Professor Rumble. Peter knocked on the door and the others stood back.

"Come in," A friendly voice said.

Peter walked in and 5 minutes later walked out with an old looking professor in a dark red robe. They walked towards the potion classroom. The three boys under the cloak walked in.

"Okay, let's hurry up, we don't have much time, Padfoot, you'll keep an eye on the map, Moony in case the map doesn't work you'll have to watch the passageway to the classroom. I will find the ingredients," Sirius and Remus nodded. James turned around and searched the cupboards with ingredients. Professor Rumble had many ingredients and they weren't all labeled so James was busy for a long time. When he finally found everything he looked for he wanted to go.

"Damn, Rumble is coming this way, with Wormtail," Sirius said.

"Can we escape?" James asked shocked

"No, there to close, quick under the cloak," Remus ordered. They pulled the cloak over themselves and stood against the back wall. They heard the voices of Peter and Rumble coming closer.

"So Mr. Pettigrew, I hope you understand it now," Rumble said.

"Oh yes professor, everything is much more clear now, thank you" Peter said.

"Very good, I have something you might want to read in my office, if you would join me," Rumble said. He opened the door and walked in. He sat down at his desk and they saw Peter watching the office anxiously, James looked at the direction Peter was looking and saw that he forgot to close the cupboard.

"Ah, here I have it Mr. Pettigrew, a brief summary of most common potions, I think you will like it, what are you staring at?" Rumble said looking also in the direction Peter was looking.

"Is there another reason why you wanted to speak to me, Mr. Pettigrew, so that friends of you could steal ingredients from my personal cupboard perhaps," Rumble said with his eyes narrowed.

"N-No of course not Professor, I just saw that the lock was broken, I think that's why the cupboard is open."

"Hmm, strange, ah well it is possible, this is Hogwarts after all, well here you have the book and could you help me take this to Professor McGonagall?" He pointed to a chest.

"Of course Professor," Peter said. He took one end of the chest and Professor Rumble the other and together they walked out of the office. The other Marauders let out a sight of relief and silently walked towards the door.

Quickly they walked out and headed towards the secret room.

"That was close," Sirius said.

"Yeah it was, we were lucky that Wormtail is such a good liar," James said.

"Ah, yes so what do we do, wait for Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"Don't…need…to…wait…I'm…here," Peter said out of breath because he was running.

"Good, let's go in," James said making a wave with his wand. The mirror suddenly became transparent and they walked through it.


	5. A visit to the Slytherins

bChapter 5: A visit to the Slytherins /b

They walked into a small rectangular room where on a the left side a little fire was burning with a steaming kettle on top of it. James kneeled down and threw some ingredients in the potion.

"Just one hour and then it's ready,"

"Do you already have a piece of the person you want to change into?" Remus asked.

"Yes, don't worry about that, I even got something for one of you if anyone want to join me," James said.

"I'll go with you," Sirius said.

"Okay then, now Moony, Wormtail, you have to find Madin and Folly and make sure they cannot suddenly come into the Slytherin Common Room, I have a hair from both of them and they are closest to Snape," James said.

"Okay, we are on our way," Remus said and he and Peter left the room.

"We just need to wait a little longer, it is almost ready, Padfoot, if you check the whereabouts of Snape, I'll watch the potion," James said.

Sirius checked the map and informed James every now and then about Snape's whereabouts, after a while James said that the potion was finished. He filled two glasses with the potion and he gave a hair in a little bag to Sirius while he added another hair in his potion.

"Now see you on the other side," James said. He slowly drank the potion and suddenly felt ill. He saw Sirius falling on his knees and saw he was changing into Folly, James himself changed into Madin and noticed that Madin had bigger feet then him because his shoes didn't fit him anymore.

"Are you allright Padfoot?" James asked with a much lower voice then he usual had.

"Except that my robes don't fit anymore I am perfectly fine," the low voice of Folly answered.

"Luckily for you Mr. Folly I have a spell that will change our robes, same spell Dumbledore uses to change the banners in the great hall." James said. He drew his want and muttered a spell and his robes and those of Sirius changed into Slytherin robes in the right size.

"Let's go," James said. He walked out of the room and Sirius followed him. They walked straight to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. When they came in the hall where the door was they saw two Slytherin Prefects talking.

"What will we do for password?"

"Don't know, now what was the spell again?"

"Passeir Morphia," The door of to the common room lighted up.

James walked towards them

"What on earth are you two doing here?" he asked

One of them turned around.

"Great job idiot, now the password is: What on earth are you two doing here, we can't change that for a month,"

Sirius let out a snort

"What?" the other one said.

"Eh nothing, got a cold, now why don't we go in," Sirius said.

"Good idea, What on earth are you two doing down here," James said trying not to smile, the door went open and they walked in.

The two prefects went to the dormitories cursing under their breath and James and Sirius saw Snape sitting at a desk making homework.

They walked towards him and sat down at his desk. He looked up at nodded.

"So, anything interesting happened," he said not really interested.

"Ah well no not really, and you, invented some new potions?" James asked.

"In fact Madin I have as you already knew because I gave it to you and you put it in your cupboard," Snape said not looking up.

"Oh yeah, how stupid can I be," James said. He stood up and with Sirius they walked towards the dormitories. They walked to the room which had: "Sixth years" written on the door. Slowly they entered it.

"Okay, now we have to find out where Madin sleeps," James whispered.

"Well that shouldn't be to difficult, we know that he is a fan of the Chudley Cannons and as it is a rare thing to have it can only be that cupboard," Sirius said while pointing towards a cupboard which had the logo of the Chudley Cannons on it.

James walked to it and opened it. A lot of paper fell out and James searched through it.

"We have less then 10 minutes, hurry up!" Sirius said nervous.

"I'm working on it," James replied. He suddenly let out a yell of joy,

"Got it, now let's get out of here!" James said. They hurried down the stairs and through the door at the end of the common room getting strange looks from Slytherins. They tried to walk calmly back to the mirror room but they changed back into themselves in the middle of the hall.

"We have to run, we are wearing Slytherin robes, quickly," Sirius said. They ran and they entered the mirror room just in time because Professor Dumbledore was just walking past it.

"What a nice mirror this is, you would think there would be a hidden room behind it, for let's say four people," he said chuckling softly.


	6. I solemnly swear I am up to no good

bChapter 6: I solemnly swear I am up to no good/b

James was walking through a narrow passageway under his invisibility cloak with a blank piece of parchment in front of him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered. Lines and dots where forming on the parchment.

"Filch, filch, filch, why do you always try to follow me," He whispered with a sarcastic smile on his face

"You know I am smarter then you, so why even try," he added. His eyes followed a a small dot with the name: Argus Filch attached to it.

"And where is your cat Mrs. Norris Filch?" he asked.

"Ah yes, the owlery, of course birdhaunting," He turned left and walked up a stair watching the little Argus Filch dot walking far behind him. He lifted a carpet up and walked behind him ending in the hall not far from the Gryffindor Common Room.

Slowly he walked toward the portrait of The Fat Lady, he took off the invisibility cloak and muttered the password. The Fat Lady opened one eye and reveiled the passageway to the common room. James walked through it and was greeted by his three friends.

"And how did it go," Sirius asked.

"Great, finally the map is working, misschief managed," he said while aiming his wand at the map.

"That is great news, I already hoped we would succeed before christmas," Remus said.

"Well you're lucky, because tommorow it is Christmas," Peter said also very happy.

"We only have to think of a name," James said.

"That's easy, The Marauders Map" Sirius said.

"Great name Padfoot, great name, now we have to take care of one more thing: Ysinbalraring Puntia" Remus said pointing at the map.

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

"With that spell everyone who tries to read it will get insulted, the only thing we have to do is adding are personal names in the map," Remus said, he levitated the map in the air and urged the other to point their wands at the map.

"I Moony solemnly swear am up to no good,"

"I Padfoot solemnly swear am up to no good,"

"I Prongs solemnly swear am up to no good,"

"I Wormtail solemnly swear am up to no good,"

The map lighted up in red and it felt like a contract that was made. They all felt more connected.

"Now the map is ready, The Marauders are here to stay," Remus said officially.

"Right, but now, let's get too bad because I am deadly tired," James said yawning. The others nodded and they followed him to the dormitories not knowing they were wathed by a girl, a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes, not knowing she let out a soft sigh and walked upstairs to her dormitory and fell on bed cursing to her self.

"I am not in love with James Potter, I am not in love with James Potter, I am not in love with James Potter,"


	7. The Rescue

bChapter 7: The Rescue/b

"Potter I have to speak to you, now!" The voice of Lily Evans shouted that morning in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why Evans?" James answere lazily.

"You will here soon enough, now follow me or it's going to cost Gryffindor five points," she shouted. Other Gryffindors now looked at James with a threatining look.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming already," James said. He followed her outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Now Potter, listen very carefully, I will say this only once," she said strict pushing him against the wall.

"I know about the Marauders, I know about a map on what you can see all the people of Hogwarts and I know you'll be in much trouble if I tell McGonagall about this,"

"So you find out eh, and what do you want me to do to stop you from telling McGonagall," James said eyes wide open in shock.

"Kiss me," Lily said.

" 'scuse me?" James said surprised.

"Kiss me you damn fool, I know you're in love with me, well this is your chance!" she practically shouted. James leaned forward and kissed Lily. He felt light in his head, he had dreamed of this for almost two years.

She drew back.

"Thank you James, and I think we and your friends need to have a little chat soon, how about tonight," she said with a smile.

"Uh yeah of course," James said. Lily turned around and walked away leaving a astonisched James behind. It took a while before he finally realised what just happened. He walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Albus Dumbledore walked passed the Gryffindor Common Room and saw James entering it.

"One day James Potter you will realise which road you just have chosen," He said chuckling to himself.

That night The Marauders and Lily had a long chat about The Marauders and the Marauders Map, they told her that they were Animagi and she swore that she wouldn't tell McGonagall or anyone else, they also told about the situation of Remus and why they became animagi. James and Lily where a couple now and Lily couldn't wait to tell here friends.

Six months had passed and the examweek was just finished. Only one more week for school and they had holidays.

That night they had one more Marauders Meeting and they couldn't wait. The evening was short and the night fell, Remus was brought to the Whomping Willow and James sat with Lily in a chair before the fireplace when Sirius came in laughing inside him.

'What's up Padfoot, what's so funny?" James asked.

"Snivellus was curious, he wanted to know where Remus was going every full moon, so I told him,"

"You did what!" James shouted.

"I told how to get in the Whomping Willow," Sirius said laughing.

"You stupid idiot! That could kill him!" James said. He stood up and ran out of the common room, down the stairs and outside he ran towards the Whomping Willow and saw in the distance Snape entering it. He started to run harder and also got through the hole under the Whomping Willow. He ran through the passageway trying not to fall and saw Snape entering the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape! Stop, come back, it's dangerous!" He yelled.

"Dangerous Potter, what can be dangerous," Snape smirked.

"That!" James shouted aiming at the werewolf. James jumped forward and pulled Snape back and ran towards the whole the werewolf following them. Snape got to his feet and ran also but he tripped and fell over. The werewolf jumped forward on Snape. Suddenly a stag jumped up the werewolf and kicked him in the face, this confused the werewolf and Snape got up his feet and ran away, the stag following him. James turned back into human form and jumped together with Snape through the hole.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape are you both alright?" The voice of Dumbledore said.


	8. Bye bye Marauders Map

bChapter 8: Bye bye Marauders Map/b

Dumbledore was standing before them with Professor McGonagall, Lily and Sirius standing behind him. He grabbed the two boys and pulled them on their feet.

"Follow me, you too Mr. Black, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said. The five of them walked towards Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said the password and they walked in, inside Dumbledore conjured 4 chairs and he sat down at his own behind his desk.

"Well, we have a few things to take care of, first Mr. Black, how could you do something, you are a brilliant student but a fool when it comes to consience, you will have a week detention with Professor McGonagal, that for your actions and because of your honesty in this case you will not receive anymore. Miss Evans, you receive ten points for Gryffindor because you came directly to me. Mr. Snape, ten points will be taken from Slytherin for your stupidity and you have to swear never to tell anyone about Mr. Lupin's condition, Mr. Potter, now I know I made the right choice for next year, normally I am not allowed to tell this but I choose you as headboy and by judging your bravery this night I know I made the right choice, but it was also stupid and that's why ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Any questions?"

"This is unfair, I get punished because Black tries to kill me!" Snape roared.

"Yes Mr. Snape, you know that Mr. Black hates you like you hate him, how could you be fooled like that by your worst enemy, let that be a lesson for you, any other questions?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, who is going to be headgirl?" James asked.

"That I cannot tell you, but you will find out soon enough," Dumbledore said. James nodded and stood up, the others also stood up and they walked out of this office leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall behind.

They went to bed and soon enough the summer holiday started, their last summer holiday. The summer was warm and hot and although more rumors of Voldemort and his followers spread over the wizarding world James and Sirius had much fun together, James also had contact with Lily and she told him Dumbledore had chosen her as Headgirl, James couldn't be happier. Sooner then expected the school year started and everything seemed just perfect, Snape was still mad at Sirius and James but they didn't really care, they still had there monthly night out with Remus because Dumbledore didn't knew about them being animagi. One night late-february James and Sirius walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, they just had a night of fun with Remus, Peter was ill so he passed this time. They were chatting and laughing and forgot to look on the map.

"Well, well, look what we have here, two students out of bed," Said Filch who suddenly came out of passageway.

"Mr. Filch, we eh.." James said.

"Silent, Potter! Follow me," they followed him to his office. He opened the door and urged them in.

"Now, give that parchment to me," he said threathingly. James looked at his hand, The Marauders Map, it was still active. He had to turn it off.

"Of course Mr. Filch, we have our Mischief Managed," James said. The map turned blank, but Filch just had a quick look on it.

"Ah, so you admit it, detention for you two, this very night, come with me, we have some dungeons to clean," He said. He put the map away in his cabinet and that would be the last time any of the Marauders saw it.


	9. Taking action…

bChapter 9: Taking action… /b

The Marauders sat with each other one night, the exams were coming up and they were all studying hard, the Marauders as mischeavous as they were still were good students and they wanted to get good grades.

"What was the date of the Goblin Convention where Guybrush SteepFood held his demonstration?" Sirius asked.

"1678 and the name is Threepwood, not Steepfood," James sighed.

"Who cares anyway, I'm going to take a break," Sirius stood up and left for the dormitory.

"Yeah I'm going to take a break too," Peter said. He stood up and walked toward the portrait hole.

"Well Moony, it seems we are alone," James said.

"Ehm, I think I will be alone, look who's coming," James turned his head and saw Lily walking towards him.

"Hi Lil," James said.

"Hey James would you care for a walk around the lake, I want to talk to you," she said.

"Of course if Remus doesn't have a problem with it," James said.

"No I don't, I have to go to the library so this is a good time for it, I really need to know who that George Stobbart is," Remus said. He stood up and walked to the portrait hole.

"So do you come with me?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you come with me?" He took her hand and walked towards the dormitory. Sirius must have left already because he was nowhere to be seen. James kicked open his trunk and took his broom out.

"James, you can't…"

"Hush, just sit down," James said laying his finger on her mouth. She sat down on the broom. James sat down in front of her and he took of, opening the window with his wand. He took a sharp dive to the lake and landed smoothly at the left side.

"This is way quicker then walking downstairs. Now where did you want to talk about," James said.

"Voldemort," said Lily

"Voldemort?" asked James with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, can't we do something, help people, did you noticed that Dumbledore isn't his normal self, he looks tired," Lily said

"I noticed, but what can we do, we aren't even graduated wizards," James asked.

"But we are the intellegents wizard and witch of our age, Dumbledore said it himself. Let's go visit him," Lily said.

"You are sure about this?" James asked.

"Yes James, I am sure, I want to do something, I didn't take seven years of Defence against the dark arts for nothing," Lily said. She walked towards the castle and James followed her. He picked a tiny mirror out of his pocket and called Sirius.

"Padfoot, gather Moony and Wormtail, we are going to have a little chat with Dumbledore,"

"Aye captain," Sirius said with a smirk. James pocketed the mirror.

"If we are going to do something, we all are going to do something," he said looking at Lily.

"Thank you so much James," Lily said. They walked through the doors.


End file.
